


Cain and Abel

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Category: Cain and Abel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: They say Abel’s offerings, animals, were more beloved than Cain’s offerings, plants. Cain in a jealous rage killed his brother.Maybe there was more to the story, and most likely there wasn’t. Very learned people have studied these people for thousands of years.This idea came in a daydream, hope it doesn’t offend.Maybe it is a fantasy giving an opening to forgive Cain.





	Cain and Abel

A general, poor synopsis: Adam and Eve lived a long time and had many children. Their first born son was Cain, a farmer. Their second child was Abel, a shepherd. They say the Lord loved Abel’s sacrifices. That Cain was jealous and that was the reason he slew his brother Abel. Cain then went to the land of ‘Nod’, married and started a family line that extends unto today. We do not know the name of the wife of Cain.

What if the story was a little different? Was Cain angry for more than that Abel’s sacrifices were loved? What if every time Cain saw his brother, Abel was standing in a field, watching over his flock with his arm around another person, a male cousin? And the cousins hugged and kissed Abel back? What if Abel was the most handsome man, ever? What if Cain continued to tell Abel it was his duty to marry and have many children, as a good son should and Abel’s response was to laugh and walk away with his cousin? The more Able laughed at his brother, ran around with his cousins and all the while his offerings were loved, the angrier Cain grew. Until finally he snapped and killed his brother. What would cause Cain to snap? Did Abel taunt Cain? An arguement? Finding Able in a lover’s embrace with a male? With several males? Maybe it was quite the opposite, Able had a ‘flock’ of women who followed him, wherever he went. Refusing to choose one woman Ablel bedded them all.


End file.
